


Recovery

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Concern for Loved One, F/M, Language, PTSD, Sexual innuendos, love is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Set three months after defeating the Makeoveris Lotsabucks. Egon and Janine have been dating, but Egon is worried about the slow downward spiral Janine is in. He looks to Peter for help.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Recovery

Egon had asked Peter to talk with him privately while Janine ran errands on her lunch break. A few minutes after she had left, Peter went to the lab and closed the door. He sat down on the couch while Egon remained seated at his work bench. 

“Ok, Spengs. What’s going on?” Peter’s tone was serious and worried.

“I’m highly concerned, Peter,” Egon began, his eyes reflecting deep sorrow. “I know it’s going to take some time, but at this rate, I’m afraid she may hurt herself - unintentionally, of course.”

Peter leaned forward in his chair, his brows furrowed. “Is it really that bad? I mean, tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s been three months since the defeat of the Makeoveris Lotsabucks. Janine and I started dating and at first, everything seemed to be fine. But lately, I’ve noticed changes. She’s drinking more. It’s not unusual for her to have a little wine when we go out, but lately, she’s been ordering stronger drinks. And she orders more than one.”

“That could become a problem. What else?”

“She gets angry when I ask her questions about it.”

“What about your private time?” 

Egon looked at Peter with a blank stare. 

“Spengs! You do know what I mean?”

“I believe you are referring to our sexual experiences together?”

“Yeah!”

Egon looked at Peter with a blank stare. 

“Are you SERIOUS?! You two have been dating for three MONTHS!”

“Your point?” Egon’s voice was annoyed.

“My point is why hasn’t she put the moves on you yet?!”

“I believe she may have considered it a few times, but she has never actually made the move.’”

“Have YOU?”

“I’ve tried but it seems to make her uncomfortable.”

Peter shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this! She has you in the spot she’s been looking for for years, and now doesn’t do anything?!”

Egon didn’t know how to react. “Peter, I came to you for help. If all you’re going to give me is this, I’ll go elsewhere!”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I just can’t believe Janine’s acting this way. I thought everything had settled down?”

“So had I. The first month was great. I was surprised when she didn’t seem eager to …. consummate our relationship. But, given what she’s been through, I can’t say that I blame her.”

“I’ll talk to her; see what’s behind all of this,” Peter offered. “Then I’ll let you know how to help her.”

“Thank you. I love her and just want what’s best.”

Peter gave Egon a warm smile and left the lab. It wasn’t long before Janine returned. He had already spoken with Ray and Winston; they agreed to keep the garage and office area clear so Peter could talk to Janine privately. “Hey Janine. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Janine put away her purse and narrowed her eyes as she walked to Peter’s office area and sat down. “Egon told you something, didn’t he?” Janine asked. She was sitting with her arms folded across her chest. 

Peter sat down at the desk across from her, his eyes serious. “He did mention that he’s concerned about you, but I thought it was time you and I had another chat.”

“What’s he worried about?” 

“You’re drinking more when you go out. You get mad when he tries to talk to you about it.”

She sighed. “I just need a little something to take the edge off.”

“He’s worried it’s going to become a problem.”

“I don’t drink enough to be considered an alcoholic!”

“We just wanna be sure, that’s all.”

“Fine. Is that it - can I go?” Janine started to get up.

“Not quite.”

She sat back down.

“Why haven’t you had sex with him yet?”

Janine’s face turned red, her eyes almost looked like she could banish Peter to the netherworld. “What the HELL do you need to know that for?! What has he SAID?!”

“Calm down. I pushed Spengs to tell me. We all know you’ve wanted a relationship with him for a long time. Now that you’ve gotten it, I figured that would be the first thing you two did! You’ve been dating for three months; what’s the problem?”

Janine’s body language softened. Her posture slouched, her head was down, and staring at her hands that she was now wringing in her lap. 

Peter got up and came around to sit beside her. He reached over and placed a hand over hers. He spoke softly. “Hey, it’s ok. Whatever it is, just tell me.”

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “He’s not gonna want me now.”

“That’s not what he told me.”

“Doesn’t matter. Deep down, he probably doesn’t. Not after everything that’s happened.” Tears slid down her cheeks. 

Peter handed her a tissue from the box on his desk. “He saved you from that demon. You’ve been dating for three months. If he wanted to run, he would’ve done it by now.”

“You don’t understand!” Janine said forcefully, jerking her hands away. 

Peter sat back “Enlighten me.”

Janine stood and walked across the room, standing next to the couch. “After what happened with Louis.”

Peter stood and slowly joined her by the couch. “I’m sure that doesn’t bother him. We know now that you did that under the influence of the demon and a lot of drinking. It’s not like you planned it and did it on purpose.”

“That’s true.”

“Then what’s the real reason?”

She looked at him directly. “I’m not sure he’ll like what he sees.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t.”

“I thought you said you were ok with how you looked once you changed back?”

“I thought I did, too, but as time goes on, I’m starting to dislike it again.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like I’ll never be good enough for him. Egon is so - everything I’ve ever wanted. Too good to be true, maybe? I’m waiting for something to happen - for him to realize he wants someone more like him.”

Peter stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re very different from Egon. And that’s exactly why he loves you. He doesn’t want a woman who’s the same intellectual level as he is, who can speak several languages, who wants to keep him locked in a lab. He wants someone like you. Someone who has common sense cause God knows he doesn’t! Someone who can keep him grounded and connected to the real world. If you keep him locked in a lab, it’s cause you wanna get your freak on.”

Janine couldn’t help but giggle. 

“And he loves you for you. You are an attractive woman who brings out the simple human qualities of him. He’s laughed more since you’ve been dating. He doesn’t stay in the lab as much. He knows what it’s like now to actually have a life. And he wants to spend that life with you.”

Janine threw her arms around Peter’s neck, sobbing out loud. He held her, allowing her to cry out her pain. After a few minutes, she calmed down and released him. 

“Thanks, Peter. Guess I tend to forget that.”

“I’ll tell Spengs to remind you every day. But seriously, the emotional trauma that bitch put you through isn’t gonna be corrected or even forgotten in a few months. Honestly, it may be something you’ll have to deal with every day. But, with our help, it’ll get easier to handle.”

Janine nodded and gave Peter a warm smile. “I’ll start with talking to Egon.” She practically ran up to the lab. “Hi Honey. I talked with Peter!”

He smiled brightly. “I can tell. I hope you aren’t angry with me? I was just highly concerned about you.”

Janine sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers together. “I’m not mad at all. I appreciate the fact that you love me enough to get help. And I promise that I’ll stop drinking so much. And …..,” she leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. “How about we grab dinner tonight, then go back to my place?” 

Egon’s hands, that were resting on her hips, grabbed her a bit tighter. “I think that sounds wonderful!” He then kissed her deeply on the lips, nibbling her bottom lip before pulling away. “I’ll make sure I have my night clothes with me.”

“There won’t be any need for night clothes,” she whispered in his ear huskily. 

She started to stand up but he pulled her back down onto his lap. “Don’t want me to go, huh?”

Egon smiled sheepishly. “Not only that, but after that last comment, I …. Umm …. well, I can’t stand up just yet.”

Janine giggled. “One part of you is!” She kissed him on the cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. “I love you, Egon. Thanks for being patient with me.”

“I love you, too Janine. And I’ll give you all the time you need.” He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
